A whole new world
by s82161
Summary: When Joel is injured, it's up to a 14 year old girl named Ellie to save him. While Ellie is hunting deer, a portal appears out of nowhere and she gets sucked in. Ellie wakes up to find herself in a world full of anthropomorphic animals. Ellie meets a green duck named Byrd Rentals, a movie actor. Ellie soon finds out that she can't escape this world.
1. Chapter 1

Ellie drew her bow back. She aimed it at the deer. Ellie was about to hit it when suddenly a portal opened and Ellie got sucked in and she fell unconscious. Ellie woke up with a start. She found her herself to be in a big mansion. Ellie walked around it until she saw a green anthropomorphic duck enter the house. The green duck named Byrd Rentals came home after a long day of shooting a Fast and the Furious spin off called Hogs and Shaw. When he saw the strange creature at his home, he began to scream. Ellie couldn't believe what she was seeing. The green duck said "What kind of creature are you?" Ellie said "I'm a human." "What's a human?" Byrd asked. "You're looking right at one." Ellie said. "What's your name?" Ellie said to the green duck. "My name is Byrd Rentals. What's your name?" said Byrd. "Ellie." Ellie said. "Where am I?" said Ellie. "You're in my mansion in a place called Bel-Airedale." the green duck said. "How did you get here?" said Byrd. "Well, I was hunting deer in the wintertime for food when suddenly, a portal appeared out of nowhere. And then I woke up here." Ellie said to Byrd. "Why were you hunting down deer for?" the green duck asked. "I was hunting deer for food to fed my injured friend, Joel." Ellie said. Ellie sat herself on the couch. "What happened to Joel?" Byrd asked. Byrd sat himself next to Ellie on the couch. "Joel was injured at a university. He fell off a balcony and he was stabbed by small pointy objects." Ellie said. "That's sad." the green duck said. "I know. I need medicine to heal Joel." Ellie said. "What kind of medicine?" Byrd asked. "Don't ask questions and just give me the god damn medicine or I'll put a arrow between your eyes." said Ellie. "OK. I will give you medicine for your friend Joel." Byrd said. The green duck got up to find the medicine. Ellie watched TV.

Ellie was in shock. She could not believe that she ended up in a another universe where it's exactly the same as Earth, but it's entire population consists of only anthropomorphic animals. _No, this can't be real,_ Ellie thought. _I must be dreaming._ "Have you found the medicine yet?" Ellie asked. "Yes!" Byrd said. The green duck gave Ellie the medicine. "I'm infected." Ellie said. "Infected? Infected with what?" Byrd said. "Cordyceps." Ellie said. "What's Cordyceps?" asked Byrd. "Cordyceps is a fungal disease that affects many people. In 2013 in my world, there was a outbreak of Cordyceps. Nobody knew where the disease came or who or what released it. It infected 60% of the Earth's population. When you get bitten by someone who is infected with Cordyceps, you have 2 options: You can either: shoot yourself in the head, or bite someone else. It usually takes 2 days for full infection to set in." Ellie said to Byrd. "When did you get infected?" Byrd asked. "Five months ago." Ellie said. She rolled down her sleeve. There was a oval the size of small island on her wrist. Ellie showed her infection to the green duck. Byrd was surprised and said "Oh my god."

 **This is my first crossover fan fiction. I'm 15 years old. I hope you guys like it. I'll publish another chapter on January 1. Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, I'm back. I decided to add a new chapter to this story today because I don't want to wait 9 more days. For those of you who don't know about Captain Carrot, Captain Carrot is an obscure comic book published by by DC Comics in the 1980's. It's like Zootopia, if DC had the rights to it. On with the story -Your 15 year old friend.**

* * *

Joel woke up with a start. He expected Ellie to be back with the medicine. When Ellie didn't return, Joel became concerned. "Ellie. Where are you?" Joel asked. Joel got up and exited the warehouse and went into the winter landscape. _Where could Ellie be?_ Joel thought.

Byrd couldn't believe what he was seeing. 20 minutes ago, he was working on his final scene on Hoggs and Shaw. When Byrd came home, he was greeted by a 14 year old creature called a "human". This "human" is a girl named Ellie. Now, Byrd was shocked when Ellie showed him her infection. "Oh my God." The green duck said. "Yeah. That's what happens to you when you get bit by an infected person. I got this 5 months ago, and nothing's happened to me." Ellie said. "My name is Byrd Rentals. I'm a movie star." Byrd said. "Cool." Ellie said. "What kind of movies do you do?" "Action, Sci-Fi, all kinds of stuff. I'm doing a movie called Hoggs and Shaw. It's a spin of of the Fast and the Furrious." Byrd said. "Fast and the Furious? No way. Those movies are awesome!" Ellie said. "I like the Fast and the Furrious too. I used to watch them when I was a kid." The green duck said. "How old are you, Ellie." "14." Ellie said. Suddenly, Ellie was spontaneously teleported to the Just A'Lotta Animals headquarters. All of the members of Just A'Lotta Animals looked at her in shock. "Where am I?" Ellie asked. "What kind of creature are you." Super Squirrel said. "I'm a human." Ellie said. "What's a human?" Green Lambkin asked. "You're looking right at one." Ellie said. "Are you a dangerous creature." Bat Mouse asked. "Depends. I got a bow and arrow and a couple of guns." Ellie said. "Are you planning on assassinating us?" Super Squirrel asked. "No. I use those weapons on infected people." "infected people?" Green Lambkin asked. "it's hard to explain. In my word, there is a disease called Cordyceps. Cordyceps is a fungal disease that affects your body. There was an outbreak of Cordyceps that was released in 2013. Nobody knows who or what caused the outbreak The Cordyceps disease ended up infecting 60% of the population of the United States. The people who weren't infected had to be put in Quarantine Zones. It's been that way for 20 years." Ellie said. Ellie rolled up her sleeve and showed her infection to the Just A'Lotta Animals. They were shocked. "When you're infected, it takes 2 days to reach your entire nervous system. There is no cure for the infection. You have 2 options: a) you kill yourself, or b) bite somebody else. I got infected about 5 months ago, and nothing has happened to me." Ellie said. "Can I join your team?" Ellie asked. "Hmm. Let me discuss with my team about that." Super Squirrel said. After a few minutes of discussion, Super Squirrel said "Yes. you can join the Just A'Lotta Animals, Ellie." "Yes!" Ellie said.


End file.
